March 2nd
by ggtherescuer
Summary: A late birthday fic for our favorite chef! Sanji is super happy that it's his birthday, everyone else is too, but Zoro didn't get Sanji a present, Sanjis hurt but continues thinking he just didn't care or forgot, is that the case though? Read to find out! Slight Sanji x Zoro pairing, but thats only if you turn your head sideways and Squint, it's supposed to be nakamaship, R&R plz


Sanjis Birthday, an one piece fanfic

This is another one-shot about Sanjis birthday, I wonder what a certain green haired marimo will get him? Hmm, let us see.

_Sanji was singing and dancing while preparing some curry, he was EXTRA happy today. Zoro walked in and and saw the "love cook" a little extra annoyingly happy, "oi, annoying ero-cook, whats the deal?" Zoro said bluntly, "lalala-huh? Oh, Zoro" Sanji said while smiling, Zoro looked so confused and creeped out, "somethings terribly wrong." Said Zoro, "no, nothings wrong" he said while smiling and pouring the curry into nine bowls. Suddenly Nami and Brook busted in and screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANJI!''

Sanji smiled, it looked like his grin was reaching ear as he said, "YOU REMEMBERED!" he said while he twirled around and placed the bowls on the table, "Ero-cooks birthday? Why on earth would they celebrate the day HE was born?" Zoro said while growling. "what did you say shitty swordsman?!" said sanji as he placed a cake in the oven, turned around and slammed the oven shut with the back of his foot.

"you know what I said! Shitty cook!' screamed Zoro, the two got really close pushing their foreheads to together pushing each other back like deer. "ENOUGH!'' screamed Nami as she clashed both their heads together, "okay Nami swaaaaaan" said Sanji, "breakfast!" said Sanji as the rest of the crew hurried to their seats, Breakfast was a battle field, who could get the most food without it being stolen? It was Life or Death for the boys of the crew. 7 hours later~

The crew gathered in the aquarium, "PRESENT TIME!" screamed Luffy as he got out his present for Sanji, the rest of the crew followed. "me first! Since im the captain!" Luffy said with an exited tone,"okay Luffy" said Sanji as he tore open the poor rapped present,

It was a frying pan. "wow! Thanks luffy!" said Sanji as he studied the new piece of cooking equipment, "ME! ME!" said Ussop and Chopper, "erm….USSOP!'' said Sanji with a smile, "yes!" said Ussop as he started to moon walk to his present for Sanji. "here!"

said Ussop as he handed him his present, it was well rapped in baby blue rapping paper, he ripped open the paper to find a cook book, "101 cooking recipes?" said Sanji with an interested look, "thanks!" he said while smiling, "Chopper! Your next!" he said while chopper danced up getting his present for Sanji. "here" he said while blushing as he scurried back to his seat, he un-rapped the purple and pink rapping paper to find a bottle of hair gel and a brush, "thanks Chopper" he said while smiling, "can I go next? YOHOHOHOHO!" asked Brook, "sure" said Sanji still smiling, he handed Sanji his present which was the shape of a circle, "I wonder what this is?" he said while he began to tear it open, it was a replica of his head made out of a painted watermelon, "wow….i bet that's one of a kind! Lets eat my head for lunch!" he said while giggling with Brook, "me next! I've been waiting SUUUPPERRR long!" said franky as he got his present, it was a stripped box with a bow tie, "lemme see" said Sanji while he opened it, "woah…." He said

while he looked at a light blue and dark red leather suit with a red star in the middle. "that's…SO COOL!" he said trying not to hurt frankies feelings, "Alright, me next." Said

Robin as she got up and passed her present. It was a small square box with a ribbon on it. "OKAY ROBIN-CHWAAAAAN!" said Sanji as he ripped it open slowly, it was a high quality pack of cigarettes, "I know that you were running low, and we all know how you get when you don't have them for a while." Said Robin while smiling, "THANKS ROBIN CHWAAAAAN!" as he put them in his pocket, "I guess im next" said Nami as she grabbed her present, it was a box with some dango rapping paper, Sanji tore it open with a smile as he found a note that said "look to your left" he looked to his left and he felt Nami kiss his right cheek for 2 seconds, to Sanji it was his whole life just flashing before his eyes as his nose bled, "THANK YOU NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" he said as he flailed his body, "next is… I guess that's it" said Sanji with a smile, "what about Swordsman-san?" asked Robin, I wonder why he didn't get him a present?" said Nami,

Sanji frowned a bit, and then his normal birthday smile came back, "THANKS GUYS!'' said Sanji as he packed up his new things putting them in their new places, everyone knew he was a little let down, but he was still happy.

The next day~

Sanji woke up abou one hour before anyone by the smell of cooking, "whos cooking? Let alone at this hour…" said Sanji as he headed towards the kitchen, Sanji walked in on-

"ZORO?!" Zoro couldn't hear him, he was focused on his cooking, it was bacon, eggs, and pancakes, they were nice and fluffy, the swordsman had a serious look to his eyes as he flipped them he turned around and placed it all on one plate. He looked at Sanji staring right at him, "ERO-COOK!?" he whispered in a screaming fashion, "nice breakfast.

" He said bluntly, "it isn't…um…for me." Said Zoro while rubbing the back of his neck, "eat up" he said while facing the other way, Sanji almost tripped over hearing those words, "w-w-why?" he said while stuttering, "because." He said while cleaning the dishes, "this is your birthday present" he said while turning his head. "thanks Zoro!" he said while he took a bite of Zoro's food, it was SO awful, but Sanji ate it all, he smiled at Zoro and he smiled back, little did they know The whole crew had woken up and was watching them. They didn't care.


End file.
